Grey
by Retrohspective
Summary: This fanfiction is a ferris wheel shipping fic, meaning it features around the romantic pairing of the female protagonist of Pokemon Black/White (Touko, sometimes referred to as White, with English name Hilda) and N.


Chapter One

Touko woke up with a start. Her Oshawott was nudging her, looking at her with fright in his eyes. Touko's eyes slowly started to adjust to the light, or in this case, the lack of. It was the middle of the night. The campfire had long burnt out, and the moon above Unova was hidden by the canopy of trees under which Touko and Oshawott had been sleeping.

"Oshawott, what is it?" Touko asked, rubbing her eyes. Her long and wavy brown hair framed her pale, sleepy face as she yawned.

"Osha, osha!" Said Oshawott fervently, tugging at her sleeping bag. He pointed down a path on the edge of the forest.

"Is something there, Oshawott?" Touko asked. He nodded, frowning. "Well let's go see what it is then." Touko started to roll up her sleeping bag and placed it in her bag with the other things she had laying around their small makeshift campsite. When everything was all set, she picked Oshawott up in her arms, got up on her bike she had propped against a tree and biked towards the path. It was late, so not many Pokemon could be heard moving around. The occasional rustle in the trees and bushes told Touko that they were there, however.

As she and Oshawott entered a clearing they were greeted by a parting in the canopy of leaves, flooding the area with moonshine. It felt beautiful, pricking Touko's skin with goosebumps in the chilly night air. She got off her bike and set Oshawott down, who then started walking around, eyes wide with curiosity, searching through the bushes. Touko was about to ask what Oshawott had seen exactly when she heard a rustling in the foliage to her left. Hesitantly she gazed around, but before she could speak, a different voice beat her to it.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Said the voice. And then, a tall figure stepped into the moonlight, a playful smile playing on his lips. He was dressed in a white button down over a black shirt, brown khakis, and a black and white ball cap. A golden Rubiks cube hung from a belt loop, and his long green hair reflected the moonlight as elegantly as his smile did. "It's nice to see you again Touko," he said softly, looking up at her through his bangs with the smile that he knew made her heart stop.

Touko's breathing became a little harder to control. It was N, the mysterious man who continuously found his way to her. He mystified her to no end, and she wanted to know all about him. Every time they met he did reveal a little more about himself. It was strange, because no matter her imminent and irrevocable her attraction to N was, she couldn't help but feel he was a follower of Team Plasma's wicked ideals. With a deep breath, she pushed that thought aside and walked forward.

"Hello N... I-It's nice to see you as well," she said to him, trying to hide her blush in the now brightly lit clearing. Oshawott tumbled forward out of a bush and landed on his face. With a clumsy recover, he saw N had joined them in the clearing and quickly ran to Touko's heels, who picked him up.

"Surprised to see me here?" N asked her. He walked forward, the moonlight mirroring his every fluid movement. At this moment in time, N was a god, and Touko couldn't help but feel the need to fall to her knees and worship him. The blush across her cheeks grew deeper as he closed in, now only inches from her. "I suppose you would be," he answered for her with a small sigh. "I didn't mean to pop in like this...I had only hoped to observe you, and perhaps find you hours from now, in daylight. But that wasn't the case it seems with your curious little pal here." He smiled and looked to Oshawott, and then back to Touko. He leaned in closer, his eyes closed. Touko could almost feel his chest move as he breathed, and then she felt it, a tentative hand of his slide around her waist and pull her closer. "Touko remember these words for me," he whispered. Touko's mind was racing, he was so close that she felt the heat of his beating heart, which was calm despite the intensity of the moment, whereas Touko felt as if hers were going to pound straight out of her chest. "One day, you'll see a new Unova. A happier Unova. And you will be my queen..." N trailed off and Touko's eyes looked to him, with surprise and wonder. What did he mean, his queen? As Touko parted her lips to speak, N's finger gingerly pressed them closed. "Don't speak, my love... I will see you again. Be sure of that." Touko's mind went blank as she felt his lips against hers and reality melted away.


End file.
